justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Tribal Dance
|year = 1993 |difficulty = (Classic/Mashup) (Katana) |nogm = 6 each (Classic) 4 (Katana) |dg = Female/Male (♀/♂) (Classic) Male (♂) (Katana) |mashup = Only on PS3 and Wii U |mode = Duet |pc = Light Green/Red Red with Blue Katana (With A Katana) |gc = Red/Green Green (With A Katana) |lc = Light Green Light Blue (Mashup) |alt = With A Katana |nowc = TribalDance |pictos = 79 (Classic) 101 (With A Katana) 110 (Mashup) |perf = Aurélie Sériné (P1) Cain Kitsais (P2/Katana)}} "Tribal Dance" by 2 Unlimited is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers The duet routine features a woman and a man. P1 P1 wears blue tights with green with triangles, a lime green tee shirt and a pair of red shoes. Her green hair is tied in a ponytail. P2 P2 wears a pair red pants and teal open denim vest. His hair is red, and he wears green gloves and booties. He is also the dancer for the With A Katana ''routine, where he holds with him a blue encased katana. Tribaldance coach 1 big.png|P1 Tribaldance coach 2 big.png|P2/Katana tribaldancerwithakatanadancerselection.png|With A Katana Background The background appears to be a pinball game with lighted buffers and a pair of red pinball flaps which consistently flap towards and away from the coaches. The pinball game also lights up in bright colours. When the machine dims down, a blue-orange snake and a gorilla can be visibly seen. Occasionally, giant pinballs can be seen rolling in the game. Gold Moves ''Classic '' There are a total of 6 '''Gold Moves' for each player in this routine: Gold Move 1, 2, 3 and 4: Slowly raise your arms up in the picture shown. Gold Move 5: This might be a tricky one, with your arms up, move your arms in a "360" degree angle. Gold Move 6: This is the last move of the routine, your left arm will have to be flat (P1 does this in another direction), and the right arm goes in a bent direction (Again, P1 does the same but with another arm). Tribal dance gm1234.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 & 4 Tribal_dance_gm5.png|Gold Move 5 Tribal_dance_gm6.png|Gold Move 6 JD4_TribalDance_GM1-2-3-4.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, & 4 in-game JD4_TribalDance_GM5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game JD4_TribalDance_GM6.gif|Gold Move 6 in-game ''With A Katana'' There are 4 Gold Moves in the With A Katana version: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Raise both arms above your head while holding the katana. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Crouch holding both arms (and the katana) in front of you. TD w a K GM 1.JPG|Gold Moves 1 & 3 TD w a K GM 2.JPG|Gold Moves 2 & 4 Tribaldancewithakatanagmingame (1).gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game. Tribaldancewithakatanagmingame (2).gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game. Dance Quests * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD when "Let the fire burn" is sung Mashup Tribal Dance has a Mashup that is exclusive to PS3 and Wii U. Dancers *''Tribal Dance'' (With A Katana) *''Futebol Crazy'' *''Idealistic'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Rasputin'' *''Satisfaction'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''Tribal Dance'' (With A Katana) *''Maneater'' *''TiK ToK '' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Rasputin'' *''Satisfaction'' *''We Speak No Americano'' *''Tribal Dance'' (With A Katana) *''Maneater'' *''Tik Tok'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Rasputin'' *''Tribal Dance'' (With A Katana) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Tribal Dance'' (With A Katana) *''Futebol Crazy'' *''Idealistic'' *''Maneater'' *''Tik Tok'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Rasputin'' *''Tribal Dance'' (With A Katana) Battle Tribal Dance ''has a Battle against ''Rock Lobster. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Tribal Dance is featured in the following Mashups: Classic * Holding Out for a Hero (Cray Cray Duet) ' * [[Ievan Polkka|''Ievan Polkka]]'' ''(B.F.F.)' With A Katana * '''Tribal Dance' Captions Tribal Dance’s With A Katana alternate appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. With A Katana * Fighter's Shuffle * Katana Trivia * The background resembles the music video of No Limit, another 2 Unlimited song. Tribal Dance’s music video's elements are a tribe and a cavern. *The dancers are very similar to the ones from No Limit. *When playing the With A Katana routine on the Wii, Wii U, or PlayStation 3, the Wii remote or Move remote has to be treated as the Katana for the best score. On the Xbox 360, since its Kinect camera is the one to track moves, you may have to use a long thin object (e.g. a pool cue stick). *The dancers look exactly like the members of 2 Unlimited, who performed this track. *The With A Katana routine can be one of the most dangerous dances if the player actually uses a real Katana. * This is the second song by 2 Unlimited in the series, after No Limit. * This is the second song from Just Dance 4 to get a remake (on Just Dance Now), after Die Young. In the remake, some of the extra neon of the clothes is removed. * In the Mashup, We No Speak Americano’s glove is purple instead of green and ''Futebol Crazy'' appears without the soccer balls being thrown towards her. Gallery Tribaldance.jpg|''Tribal Dance'' Withakatanabestattempt.png|With a Katana Tribalinactive.png|''Tribal Dance'' on the Just Dance 4 menu Tribalactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover tribaldance_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 408.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2016 GOLDEN TribalDance.png|P1's Golden Avatar DIAMOND TribalDance.png|P1's Diamond Avatar T.jpg|P2's/Katana Avatar on Just Dance 2016 tribal dance pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos 2_UNLIMITED_-_TRIBAL_DANCE Just Dance 4 - Tribal Dance - 5 Stars Tribal Dance (With a Katana - Just Dance 4) *5 Just_Dance_4_Dance_Mash-Up_-_Tribal_Dance_(First_Time_5_Stars)-0 Just_Dance_Now_2_Unlimited_Tribal_Dance Just Dance Unlimited - Tribal Dance Alternate References Site Navigation it:Tribal Dance Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Cain Kitsais